


Sparks

by Mintful



Category: Korean Drama, 김과장 | Good Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintful/pseuds/Mintful
Summary: It had been years since I write a fanfic but here I am with a fanfic of my beloved otp from a tv show that people barely talk about. Lots of thanks to ofself for inspiring me to write again (those yul-kyung fics made me feel soooo happy!) and helping me editing it! I learned a lot and I want to improve to make more yulkyung fics in the future ;DI really love this couple. Sigh, so precious.And so, this is my contribution to our small fandom <3





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/gifts).



> It had been years since I write a fanfic but here I am with a fanfic of my beloved otp from a tv show that people barely talk about. Lots of thanks to ofself for inspiring me to write again (those yul-kyung fics made me feel soooo happy!) and helping me editing it! I learned a lot and I want to improve to make more yulkyung fics in the future ;D
> 
> I really love this couple. Sigh, so precious.
> 
> And so, this is my contribution to our small fandom <3

Seo Yul only went into Business Operations room a few times in a month. And that too, only after finding a good enough reason to do so. One time, it was just to ask about a file clearance and another time, it was to ask if they had ramyun ready in the room. But all times, his main reason behind visiting  was to see Ha Kyung.

 

Now, that they were once again working under the same company, it should have been easier for them to meet each other. But no, that wasn't the case. Infact, it became even harder as they were  swamped with work and his office was way up there, so far away from hers. Sure, he grew close enough with the Business Operations Team that he sometimes went out to eat with them after office hours (with Seong Ryong suddenly appearing out of nowhere, sometimes) but finding the time just for the two of them was pretty hard.

 

This time, though, he really wanted to meet up with her. Just the two of them. He had been staring at his phone for awhile now. His fingers tried to type something but deleted it just after. Nothing seemed right. It wasn't his first time messaging her, so this shouldn't be as hard as it was.

 

He glanced over at the baseball mitt (yes, that one from long ago. He threw it away, sure. But he didn't have the heart to let it be in the bin so he had picked it back and shoved it into one of his drawers). He wanted to ask her for a baseball "date". Not to play baseball this time, but to watch a baseball match. He felt his heart racing. He didn't know what to call that feeling he was having. But one thing for sure, he always felt this way whenever he thought of Ha Kyung or anything related to her.

 

When he was deep in thought, a knock surprised him.

 

"Excuse me, Sir. Chief Yoon from Business Operation is coming in." As soon as Yul caught her name leaving the employee's lips, he automatically straightened his back and told her to come in.

 

           

"H-Ha Kyung-ssi." Yul stammered out as she walked into his office. He was Trying really hard to be completely calm but it was not easy. What were the odds of her coming all of a sudden when he was in deep thought about her?

 

Ha Kyung glanced to the door, making sure it was completely closed before she shifted her focus to Yul. She seemed to be hesitant.

 

"Umm… actually, this isn't about work. I wanted to ask you about something personal." She began.

 

Yul's heart began beating faster. "Y-You could tell me to meet you somewhere. You didn’t have to come all the way to the 12th floor!" Why does he have to stutter at this kind of time? He never did, before!

 

"Um... so this weekend will be a long weekend and… I was thinking-" 

 

"Let'swatchabaseballmatch!" Yul blurted out, too fast to be clear.

 

"Huh?" Ha Kyung looked confused. Yul couldn’t blame her. He know he sounded like he had just yelled incoherently.

 

"Let's… let's go to see a baseball match," Yul said, slower this time. "Just the two of us." He continued as he showed her two tickets.

 

Ha Kyung didn't answer immediately.  Yul immediately began regeretting what  he  just said. Maybe he misread the situation. Maybe he should have waited. Oh god, what was she going to think?

 

"Yeah. Let's do that." Ha Kyung finally answered. She was smiling very wide, her cheeks pink.

 

Yul's heart felt like it was going to explode. He tried to remain calm, though.

 

"Great," He mumbled, unable to hide the small smile on his face.

 

 ---

 

The day had come, and Yul couldn't sleep the night before. How could he? He imagined everything that could go right… and everything that could go wrong. Mostly, he imagined  all the things that could go  wrong.

 

He had also been thinking about Ha Kyung came for when he asked her to go to see a baseball match with him. He asked her afterwards, but she said it didn’t matter. Clearly, It did matter enough for her to come all the way to his office.

 

As he he set his hair to perfection, he checked himself once again. It was not the first time they had hung out together. They had been to various baseball meetups and even more lunches and dinners. And he only realized this recently. He found himself interested in knowing even the  most trivial things about her. He enjoyed the small talks they had, casually getting to know different sides of her. Which pizza did she like best? (She enjoyed garlic sauce with any pizza, Yul found out). What does she do on her spare time? Why did she stop being an athlete? When is her birthday? (He found the last one from employee profile, though.)

 

One thing he realized, he liked learning about her.

 

\---

 

He looked at his watch. He was 15 minutes early. They both agreed to meet at a park. Soon enough, he could see a familiar face running towards him.

 

"Yul-ssi!" She called.

 

Yul stood up and smiled. Whenever he was with Ha Kyung, he felt like his lips kept on making an upward curve.

           

"Was I late?" Ha Kyung worriedly asked, sounding a little out of breath.

 

"No, I was early," Yul assured her.

 

Yul saw Ha Kyung wearing one of the team's cap on her head. She looked ready to cheer. "Nice cap," he said.

 

"Oh, if you don't mind, I bought one for you."

 

"Huh? Really?"

 

Ha Kyung then searched her bag and handed him a cap, same as the one she was wearing. "Uh, I thought you'd want one to wear? No? It's okay if you don't." Ha Kyung smiled sheepishly.

 

"I do! Yes, I do want it," Yul enthusiastically took the cap and placed it on his head. It squashed down his hairstyle which he had spent half an hour fixing, but he didn’t mind.

 

Ha Kyung giggled, "Suits you well."

 

Ha Kyung walked past him to the train station, leaving Yul a few steps behind. Yul took off the cap and looked at it for a few seconds with happiness. He got something from Ha Kyung. And then he saw something even better. In the inner side of the cap, his name was written on it.

 

He put on his cap again with a huge grin on his face, catching up with Ha Kyung who was already calling him from several meters away.

 

Yul didn't know how to react. Especially when it sunk in that he was wearing what people called couple items, though most probably hundreds of other people at the game would be wearing this  as well.

 

But what made this hat special was the fact that it was the only one with his name on it, written by Ha Kyung.

 

\---

 

Ha Kyung explained everything to Yul in excitement. She smiled all the way from start to finish and was very focused on the game. She seemed satisfied. Yul was glad he gathered enough courage to ask her for this. When he was with her, he experienced something he never did. Being happy and doing something for someone other than himself had never felt so rewarding. He  was learning a lot of new things about himself as well.

 

 

 

           

Ha Kyung went on and on about the team's strategy and how cool everything was. Maybe someone else would have been bored. But Yul was just mesmerized. She was so passionate about the sport. Yul couldn’t reply to her as much as he wanted to because he doesn't understand baseball as much as he would have liked to. He  put "learn baseball techniques" onto his mental to-do list. If Ha Kyung loved baseball, then Yul was willing to know what made it so interesting to her.

 

 "Ah… sorry. Am I being boring? I just love baseball a lot!"

 

            Yul shook hurriedly shook his head, "No! It wasn't boring at all! You are really passionate. That’s really cool." He smiled at her.

 

            Ha Kyung found Yul cute, too. She liked that he  listened to her as if she was talking about the most important thing in the world. She liked the attention he gave her. And the best part of all, he was genuinely interested. He wasn’t just pretending to listen!

 

            Watching the baseball match was a fun but exhausting affair for the both of them. So, they decided they'd fill their stomachs as the sun was getting ready to set.

 

            They enjoyed some street snacks while walking around, talking about almost everything. Ha Kyung liked how Yul always looked like he savouring each and everything without hesitation.

 

            "Are you busy tomorrow?" Ha Kyung asked while spooning her ice cream. Hers was vanilla, a classic and timeless flavor.

 

            Yul turned his attention to her, his chocolate ice cream close to being finished.  "I don't think so. Why?"

 

            Ha Kyung was about to say something but took it back. "A- ah, nothing."

 

            Yul knew it wasn't _nothing_. He remembered how she came to his office to say something, but never did.

 

            "Is there something you want to say?"

 

            Ha Kyung hesitated once again, seemingly searching for something in Yul. But she didn't find it. "Yul-ssi," she asked firmly. "Did you… _forget_ something?"

 

            "Huh? What? I… don't think so…?"

 

            Ha Kyung  laughed. He really did ask her on a date, forgetting how special the day was.

 

            "Why? Did I forget something important?"

 

Ha Kyung tried to hide her grin, but she couldn’t. "Happy birthday, Yul-ssi," she said as her grin broke into a huge smile.

 

"Birthday? A… ah!"

 

 

 

It took Yul a second or two to realise that it was his birthday. And Ha Kyung remembered! Yul was happy. Really happy. He never really celebrated his birthday, he was always too busy to even remember about it.

 

"Thank you…" Yul whispered.  He couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude, but for Ha Kyung his expression and sweet smile more than made up for it. Yul did not smile often, but when he did, he looked like a child because his smile was so sincere and innocent.

Ha Kyung loved his smile.

 

___

 

"Close your eyes," Ha Kyung ordered. Yul closed his eyes and waited. "Why?"

 

"Just do it," Ha Kyung said. And Yul knew better than to make Ha Kyung angry. Hadn’t Sung Ryong and Director Choo told him that she was the real TQ Psycho?

 

They were in Ha Kyung's living room now. Ha Kyung asked him whether he wanted to chill on her sofa for a while before he went home as he had eaten so much already. Yul sat down on one of the sofas while Ha Kyung was preparing something in the kitchen. Yul thought she was preparing tea, or at least, that was what she told him.

 

It was his first time in Ha Kyung's place. Yul had gotten flustered when Ha Kyung suddenly proposed the idea of visiting her home. It was clean and neat, like how he had pictured her house in his head. Very much like her. Yul sat awkwardly, looking around. Now that he thought about it, he had never visited someone's home just for fun. It had always been for work. (Well, to be fair he had visited Seong Ryong's new apartment along with Ha Kyung and Director Choo, but that was more like being dragged there against his will by Seong Ryong rather than visiting because he wanted to.  Though he will never say it out loud, Yul admits, they are pretty fun to be around.

 

 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you~!" Ha Kyung sang softly as he brought the mini cake with a candle on it to Yul. Ha Kyung sat down beside Yul.

 

"Open your eyes Yul-ssi."

 

Yul opened his eyes and saw Ha Kyung with a cake in front of him. The room was dimly lit and the candle illuminated her face in a way that made Yul's heart beat twice as fast. It was like when he saw her for the first time in the baseball cage.  Except, in this moment, she seemed even more beautiful.

 

"Happy birthday, Yul-ssi. Sorry, I can't make a big cake. This is like a lucky result from all the mess." Ha Kyung smiled sheepishly at the cake. Yul smiled. He did not mind at all. He  would eat anything that Ha Kyung made

 

Yul had totally forgotten about his birthday, so he was grateful enough that Ha Kyung even remembered his birthday. Now, she was even celebrating it for him. How amazing was she? He was truly lucky.

 

"What are you waiting for? Blow the candle. I can't hold this any longer." Ha Kyung gently chided him.

 

Yul just realised he had been staring at her without saying anything. Embarrassed, he quickly tried to blow out the candle. He hadn't blown a birthday cake's candle since forever. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he blew a candle. He had always thought birthdays were a waste of time. It would be just like any other day, he used to think. But he was proven wrong. Birthdays were better when you had someone special with you.

 

"Thank you," Yul smiled sweetly at her. Ha Kyung was once again reminded once again how much he loved that smile of his. She promised herself that she would make him smile even more.

 

Yul noticed she hadn’t put down the cake even though she said she was tired holding it. "Let me put the c-"

 

His words were cut off as Ha Kyung leaned over and gave him  a quick peck.

 

On his lips.

 

 _Oh my god_.

 

"I'll take the spoons. Let's eat this." Ha Kyung grinned and suddenly got up leaving , Yul who was completely dumbfounded.

 

Ha Kyung was surprising. Yul quietly laughed. She made Yul experience new kind of excitements, feelings, thrills. She made him feel like he had never before.

 

And Yul knew that she'd continue to do so. Yul glanced at the kitchen. Ha Kyung was definitely not picking up the spoons like she said she would. She was doing everything other than that. Though very faint, Yul noticed her ears were red.

 

So, it wasn't just him.

 

Ha Kyung finally came back with the spoons, trying to act cool and searched for his response. She hoped she hadn’t crossed the line.

 

"Yul-ssi… I…,"

 

Now, it was Yul who leaned over and kissed her on her lips, a little bit longer than Ha Kyung just did. Ha Kyung didn't expect that he'd actually do this.  

 

"Ha Kyung-ssi. I really like you," Yul softly confessed.

 

Ha Kyung then replied to his kiss, with another soft one, as a reply to his confession. Both of them knew it was a start of something new. Something different and more serious.

 

Both of them also knew they wanted to take things slowly. That’s how they did things. Afterall, this whole day was the result of learning about each other for more than a year.

 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Let's eat," Ha Kyung said. Her cheeks were still so red.

 

Once they laughed and got over their embarrassment, they became a lot more comfortable.  Yul  ate some more cakes, even the failed trials (which were actually quite edible. It warmed his heart to think that that she tried her best to give the best cake).

 

Even though the night ended with just those kisses and cakes (and some more quick ones. It's new for the both of them. Especially for Yul), it was a turning point in their relationship. Like a firework that finally exploded after  moments of little sparks. They wouldn’t let the flame die however. They would still take it slowly.

 

Because now they knew that they wanted the same thing with their relationship.

 

From little sparks into a firework. And now, a warm burst of fire.

           

___

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there'd be more content for our tiny fandom. thank you for reading <3


End file.
